Document creation programs, document processing programs, desktop publishing applications, web publishing, document printing applications and other computer programs conventionally allow users to select different fonts for creating and printing documents. As the number of fonts has increased over the years, it has become more difficult for users to manage different fonts. For example, a font may conflict with another font. Such a conflict may cause the wrong font to be activated and/or used by the computing system when documents having the conflicting fonts are processed by the computing system. Accordingly, the font conflict may cause the computing system to incorrectly process a document (e.g., incorrectly load, view, print, etc.). Further, the computing system and/or the timing of the document processing may determine whether a font conflict arises, and thus may determine whether the computing system incorrectly processes the document. For example, a font conflict may or may not arise depending on the timing of the font activation, the timing of the document processing, and/or the operating system of the computing system.
Therefore, in light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method to ensure accurate font activation so that when a document is used, printed, rendered, etc., the correct fonts are selected, activated and used when the document is processed. Additionally or alternatively, in light of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a system and method to ensure accurate font activation by resolving one or more font conflicts before the font conflict causes the computing system to incorrectly process the documents.